Dime tu Nombre
by Tenshin-no-Tsubasa
Summary: “Te conocí cuando me encontraba lastimado y curaste mis heridas con esa hermosa y tierna sonrisa. Desapareciste en aquel momento y no te vuelvo a encontrar hasta hora. Yo siendo un estudiante de tercer grado. Por favor, “dime tu nombre”…” TezukaXSakuno
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: PoT no es de mí propiedad.**

* * *

**~Dime tu Nombre~**

**Por:**

**~Tenshin-no-Tsubasa~**

"_Te conocí cuando me encontraba lastimado y curaste mis heridas con esa hermosa y tierna sonrisa. Desapareciste en aquel momento y no te vuelvo a encontrar hasta hora. Yo siendo un estudiante de tercer grado. Por favor, "dime tu nombre"…"_

**Capitulo 1: "Y así fue como todo inició..."**

Había tenido un día terrible, sobre todo con lo que sucedió esta tarde en el club de Tennis. Era malo de mí parte pensar en forma tan rencorosa, tan mala de mis mayores, pero esta vez había un excusa de por medio. En parte, odiaba mi ser. Mi persona. Se supone que los menores deben respetar a sus mayores y viceversa. ¿No se supone que nosotros, los japoneses, somos las personas más amables y respetuosas del mundo? Hoy he de admitir que quien dijo o los que dicen eso están en un gran error.

Golpee mi espalda contra el duro tronco del árbol con la simple intención de sentarme un rato. Mi hombre me estaba matando, y por la forma en la que me deje caer también la espalda. Hoy sí que es un día de mala suerte. Comenzaba a anochecer y solo me pude disponer a suspirar. Si el dolor no bajaba tardare mucho en llegar a casa y el abuelo se enfadara conmigo.

Mire al cielo carmesí, contemplando lo por un momento. El sol se reflejaba en mis lentes y comenzaba a segarme un poco la mirada. Al instante retire la vista, quitándome los lentes y agite un poco mis ojos con la contra parte de mí mano. Al mover mí hombro izquierdo volví a sentir aquel ardor, la agonía que mis mayores me habían causado. Mí mano derecha se movió al apenas sentir el dolor, apretándolo con fuerza tratando de oprimir un poco el dolor. Para mí suerte aquel método estaba funcionando y el dolor iba desapareciendo, pero sabía que tarde o temprano iba a regresar.

Tenía un musculo rasgado. Un hueso roto. No tengo ni la más remota idea.

En aquel momento…algo que jamás creí que sucediese pasó. Y no se encontraba dentro de mis cálculos.

Una pequeña y pálida mano se había posado sobre la mía y de forma lenta fue retirándola junto a la mía. Me quede mirando al suelo y sin decir nada. Era casi como si mi cuerpo se encontrase congelado.

-N-no hagas eso…l-lastimaras más tu hombro- era una niña. Su voz era tímida y dulce. Quería saber de quién se trataba, pero mí cuerpo seguía sin reaccionar.

Sus manos con delicadeza y dulzura movían de arriba abajo mí brazo. No sentía dolor alguno, y eso comenzaba a extrañarme. ¿Cómo era que al simple movimiento de un dedo mí hombre ardía en dolor? ¿Cómo era que ante su tacto y movimientos mí hombro no duele? Era extraño, y por ello comenzaba a dudar.

-E-etto…parece ser una simple esguince…- retiro sus manos de mí brazo, poniéndolas sobre su regazo. –S-sería bueno que te checaras en el hospital…n-no soy buena con esto, a-así que no te c-confíes de mis p-palabras.

La movilidad regreso a mí cuerpo apenas ello termino su oración. Levante la mirada, queriendo ver de quien se trataba.

-L-lamento haberme mostrado así de r-repente y haber h-hecho eso…n-no fue intencional- agacho la cabeza. Rayos. Y quería ver de quien se trataba.

-Descuida, gracias a ti por el chequeo- fue todo lo que se me ocurrió decir. Y tuvo que haber sido así de horrible.

-¿Ah?- por fin había levantado su cabeza. Me quede embelesado.

Era una pequeña niña de unos ocho años alrededor, pero si era mucho menor que yo, su rostro estaba siendo cubierto por un tímido sonrojo y sus ojos cafés…me miraban dulcemente… ¡REGRESA A TI TEZUKA! Jamás. Nunca antes en mi vida me había fijado en una chica y menos si era una niña menor que yo, ¿y ahora porque? ¿Cuál era la excepción?

-A-ano… ¿T-te encuentras bien?

Al escuchar su voz rápidamente salí de mi trance mental.

-Sí, no debes de preocuparte…- dije algo avergonzado.

-Que bueno- me sonrió. Otra vez sucedía lo mismo. Otra vez me estaba quedando mirando su lindo rostro, su hermosa sonrisa.

-…-

-E-etto…n-nuevamente lamento lo que hice, r-realmente no quise molestarte. M-me tengo que ir. A-adiós.- antes de que pudiera decir algo, preguntarle algo o tan siquiera tomar su mano para detenerla, ella ya se había marchado. Mire hacia el este ya que ella estaba corriendo hacía allá. En pocos segundos su cuerpo ya había desaparecido de mí vista. Eso significaba que ya no se encontraba cerca. Ya era de noche, era lógico que se marchara.

Puse mí mano nuevamente sobre mí hombro. Me sorprendí. Estaba caliente, las partes que sus manos habían tocado tenía una pequeña y calmante calidez. ¿Acaso ella era un ángel? Del día de hoy esa ha sido la tontería más grande que he dicho y no digna de ser dicha por mí, pero realmente…parecía eso.

¿Quién era ella? ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Era de por aquí?

Rayos. Debía despejar pronto mis pensamientos sino mi cabeza iba a explotar. Era de esperarse que tuviera dudas, pero tampoco creí que estas me estuviesen comiendo vivo. Me pare del árbol en el que me encontraba aun con la mirada posada en el este. Suspire. Era mejor dejarlo ir ya. Con menos dolor en el hombro me dirigí de regreso a la casa de mí abuelo. Sabía que al llegar recibiría un gran reto...pero valió la pena no haber llegado temprano.

**O_______________________________________O**

El periodo vacacional había dado fin y las clases habían nuevamente iniciado, al igual que un nuevo y arduo entrenamiento de Tennis. Camibana inexpresivo como de costumbre a la entrada de la escuela, ignorando lo más posible los gritos de las chicas de la escuela. Lo peor de todo este año iba ser soportar a todas esas chicas, pero igual, mi actitud no iba a cambiar. Jamás.

-!Tomo-chan!- escuche gritar a mis espaldas. A pesar de que a mí alrededor hubiese muchos gritos de mujeres mi oido se había agudizado un poco y escuche aquella voy con claridad. Era leve, y dulce. La nostalgia invadió mis recuerdos. Era muy conocida. Extrañamente y diriía que fue por intuición gire un poco la cabeza. Yo no era una persona curiosa, pero sin razón aun así lo hice. Igual, al ver un poco a la chica que era portadora de aquella voz, no pude evitar girar mi cuerpo completo. Y allí me quede, parado como un inadaptado mientras todo el mundo se me quedaba viendo. No me importo, ahora aquellas personas no se encontraban en mí mundo. Solo ella.

La chica de mí infancia. La niña que había curado todas mis heridas...

* * *

Se les hizo algo tonto el fic, no? Uhmm...pues esta noche me encontraba algo inspirada y me dio por escribir un nuevo Fic de PoT con una nueva y extraña pareja. Este...si les gusto que bueno y si piensan que la personalidad de Tezuka o Sakuno es muy OC favor de hacermelo saber y me pondre a corregirlo cuando tenga algo de tiempo. Tratare incluso de hacer episodios más largos de este Fic pero no prometo nada.

Uhmmm...¿que más se puede decir? !Oh si! en mí "profile" hay una nueva POLL que trata de "que nuevo fic debo de escribir ahora". Las opciones también se encuentran allí y todo y si alguna les gusta voten por ella y la que salga con mayor votación sera escrita. La POLL será retirada en diciembre. Quiero que dure, ya que tengo que encargarme de terminar unos Fics y la cosa. Errr...es todo...creo...

bueno...allí ustedes si desean comentar adelante y si no, que va. Por cierto, lamento los errores ortograficos y la redaccion. Gomenasai! .

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: PoT no es de mí propiedad**

_**

* * *

Dime tú nombre**_

**Capitulo 2: "Primeras palabras…"**

¿Qué era lo que en realidad estaba sucediendo?

Era lo que realmente deseaba saber, pero a pesar de que pensaba en cada respuesta, o pequeña posibilidad, al final llegaba a una duda más. Durante toda la mañana no me pude sentir tranquilo, que inclusive Ryuzaki-sensei cómo Fuji notaron un extraño y pequeño cambio repentino en mí actitud. Me había estado distrayendo que cierta facilidad, acto que nunca pasaba. Por primera vez desde aquel día las emociones tomaban control sobre mis actos, y no me podía perdonar el que estuviera actuando de esta forma.

Mí día mejoro, de cierta forma, cuando las clases habían llegado a su fin y el inicio del primer entrenamiento del año escolar daba inicio. Los regulares ya estaban allí, y yo siendo el capitán había llegado por primera vez tarde. Otra cosa que no había sido bien vista por Fuji, quién al instante que llegue noté su mirada curiosa sobre mí. Ese chico simplemente nunca iba a cambiar, incluso después de que nos conocíamos desde hace dos años. E incluso a pesar del tiempo, yo tampoco llegaba a entenderlo del todo.

El entrenamiento, para ser el primero, fue regular. No tan cansado, pero tampoco tan descuidado. El inicio del año escolar significaba una cosa, y esa era sobre mí responsabilidad del llegar el equipo de Seigaku a la Nacional, e incluso, dar lo máximo para ser campeones este año.

Mientras que observaba a los de nuevo ingreso correr vueltas por las canchas de Tennis, dos cosas llamaron mí atención. Primordialmente, a ese chico que parecía tomar aquella corrida como si fuera una cosa de todos los días, ni siquiera luciendo en lo absoluto un tanto bofeado ante la quinta vuelta, mientras que más de la mitad parecía que ya ni se podía mantener de pie; y la segunda fue esa chica, esa que desde la mañana no dejaba de pensar.

¿Qué hacía ella aquí?

Genial. Otra pregunta a la lista de espera. Era…interesante, que cuando creí que iba a resultar ser otro año aburrido de secundaria, ella apareció trayendo confusión a mí persona. Ryuzaki-sensei había después aparecido, posando una de sus manos sobre el hombro de esa chica, llamando su atención. Ambas hablaban, de una forma tan familiar que parecían conocerse. Eso atrajo otra realización. Antes de que todo esto comenzara, Ryuzaki-sensei me había comentado que su nieta comenzaría su primer año en este instituto, y ahora caía en cuenta de que ella era su nieta. Ryuzaki Sakuno. Ese era su nombre, y extrañamente me sentí un poco feliz al haberme enterado de ello.

-Maa, esto parece interesante…- sabía de quién se trataba, y ni siquiera me tomé la molesta de mirarle. Estaba demasiado acostumbrado a sus sorpresivas apariciones, que ya ni siquiera me extrañaba. -¿No crees que este año hay un novato interesante?

Al parecer, no había sido el único quién se había percatado de ese chico que parecía tener un gran potencial dentro de este deporte.

Tampoco me molesté en responderle, ya que de todas las personas, Fuji sabía que no hablaba después de un comentario cómo ese. Él no dijo nada después de eso, y tan solo nos dispusimos a observar como el entrenamiento seguía avanzando, sobre todo para esos chicos de nuevo ingreso. A los titulares les había instruido que podían tomar la cancha D como C para hacer partidos de práctica bajo la supervisión de Inui, mientras que de momento yo me encargaba de darles una ardua bienvenida a esos chicos. De esta forma aprenderían que el Tennis no es cosa fácil, que no es un deporte al cual se le podría subestimar de una forma tan simple.

Los de primer grado ya habían terminado de correr sus vueltas, y por lo que me daba cuenta, ninguno de ellos tenía condición física más que ese chico el cual Fuji acaba de mencionar con anterioridad. Me fui encaminando a dónde todos ellos se encontraban descansando, una mirada firme posada en mí rostro. No se las iba a dejar fácil, a pesar de que Ryuzaki-sensei me había pedido el no asustar a los de nuevo ingreso. Este equipo ya tenía los suficientes miembros, así que no importaría si unos cuantos se marchaban.

-Sí ya terminaron sus vueltas, pónganse a practicar movimiento de raqueta con los de segundo grado- comencé diciendo, llamando la atención de todos. Hubo quejas, comentarios absurdos por parte de todos ellos, menos de él. Le mire fijamente, y al instante sus ojos se vieron posados en mí. Una sonrisa arrogante adornando sus labios.

-Buchou- me llamó, su voz sosteniendo un poco de burla. Por un momento, a pesar de que era casi increíble para mí, recordé a cierta persona cuya arrogancia era mayor que su ego. –Quiero un reto, no realizar cosas tan patéticas como esas.

Mí mirada seria no mostro ningún cambio, y aun le seguí observando. Fuji y yo habíamos tenido un presentimiento acertado sobre este chico. Era un tenista, ya conocía el deporte, y por la forma confiada en la que actuaba, podía resultar ser un prodigio como Fuji.

-Oh, así que ustedes dos se están conociendo.- Sumire-sensei llegó por mi costado izquierdo, mostrando una de sus sonrisas complacientes. Le mire de reojo, y lo que vi hizo que por un solo segundo mí mirada perdiera ese perfil serio. Ryuzaki Sakuno estaba escondiendo detrás de Ryuzaki-sensei, actuando como una pequeña niña mostrando debilidad ante dos adultos. Esto comenzaba a hacerme dudar. ¿Acaso ella era esa misma chica indiscreta, pero amable al mismo tiempo, que había conocido hace dos años? Pero también era muy cierto, que a pesar de que tan solo se tratara de un corto periodo de tiempo, la gente podía cambiar de una forma radical. Yo era un ejemplo de ello.

-Ryuzaki-sensei.- cómo era de costumbre, llamé su nombre de la misma forma respetosa de siempre. Ryuzaki-sensei dio un corto asentimiento ante mí saludo, y volvió a mirar al chico que estaba frente a mí.

-Este es Echizen Ryoma, espero que puedas ser un gran ejemplo para él, Tezuka.

Arqué un poco una ceja, sintiéndome curioso ante dicha petición. Este chico, Echizen Ryoma, debía de ser alguien especial para Ryuzaki-sensei para que ella personalmente me pidiera tal favor.

-Sí- dije simple, haciendo una corta reverencia ante ella. Ese chico no dijo nada al respecto, y siguió mirándome con la misma forma arrogante de siempre.

-Bueno, bueno- Ryuzaki-sensei comentó, esta vez mirando a la chica que tenía en su espalda. Le tomó de su muñeca, posándola frente a ella y volvió a poner sus manos sobre sus hombros. Ella tan solo se sonrojo, y comenzó a jugar de forma tímida con sus dedos.

-Ella es Sakuno, mi nieta; vamos, preséntate.- Ryuzaki-sensei trató de alientas a su nieta, quién parecía debatirse si hablar o salir corriendo del lugar. Sus ojos se vieron posados en mí, y me miró de forma curiosa, para luego desviar sus ojos de inmediato.

-S-Sakuno…R-ryuzaki Sakuno…- dijo en un leve murmuro, sus mejillas tornándose más rojizas que antes. –M-mucho gusto…- hizo un corto gesto con la cabeza.

Esta vez…deseaba saber lo que realmente estaba sucediendo en este lugar. Ella me había mirada, y cuando sus ojos me miraron en interés, extramente sentí un poco de esperanza al creer que ella me había reconocido, de que se había acordado de mí, pero al parecer, había sido un tonto pensamiento de mi parte. Ella no me había reconocido, no se acordaba de mí…

-Tezuka, Ryoma- nos llamó a los dos, y eso hizo que saliera completamente de mis pensamientos. –Dejo a Sakuno bajo su cuidado, espero que puedan llevarse los tres bien.

Ante esa nueva petición, ¿Qué era lo que deseaba implementar?

* * *

Sinceramente...me disculpo por la enterna tardanza de casi un año. Lo sé, soy un asco por apenas subir un episodio y que sea así de corto, pero...simplemente no podía continuar con esto! Era tan dificil el poder saber cómo pensaría Tezuka, o el como actuaría en una situación así. Creanme, es un completo reto el poder desifrar al frío capitán del Seigaku. No estoy segura si la personalidad enaja, pero esto lo hice rápido para poder dar una actualización a esto. Le agradesco MUCHO a las personas que comentaron, y que yo deseosa espero que no hayan abandonado interes en este fic. ¡Juro que algo así no volvera a pasar!

Pero bueno...tan siquiera es algo que espero, ya que por que acabo de entrar a prepa no tengo muchos tiempos libres u.u Pero igual andaré haciendo esto cuando sean fines de semana y no haya tarea!

Creo que de una vez me retiro, y enserio espero que esto les haya gustado.

(Por cierto, perdón si se encuentran muchas faltas de ortografía...ultimamente me han dolido mucho los ojos, y de forma extraña, que la mayoría del episodio lo hice a ojos cerrados. Increible, ¿no? Tanto escribir causa que te aprensas el teclado! Ahora sé que si me llego a quedar ciega, aun podre escribir cosas ^^)


End file.
